A Week in The Life of Daisuke Motomiya
by Ayakaishi Fei
Summary: A week in the life of Daisuke. Fluffy houmour. Light shounen-ai hinting. Nothing to heavy, it's all in fun.
1. Day 1 & 2: Miya's Christian Harem, and I...

Title: A week in the life of Daisuke Motomiya  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
Email: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Fluff, Light Humour, Light Romance  
  
Warnings: Light Shounen-ai, Fluff, Randomness, Very much like my life.  
  
Summary: A week in the life of Daisuke Motomiya. Light Kensuke, Takari hinting, Miyori hints (What?!? Where did that come from ^_~), and lots and lots of fluff.  
  
Authors Notes: I don't know anything about Japanese schooling, so it's mostly based on the Australian education, which is supposedly one of the best in the world. I'd also like to thank my friends for inspiring me to write this.  
  
  
  
To Tanya, who actually does act like Miya, To Jacob, who reacted like a fangirl when I admitted to liking Beth. To Nat, who likes Ken's whip(s). And as always to K-chan.  
  
It was Monday. I hate Monday's, always have.  
  
But it was Monday despite my intense loathing for the day, and currently all the digidestined, well, the younger digidestined had gathered in my room.  
  
Every Monday we all troop over to someone's house and crash in his or her bedroom to discuss our pathetically boring lives.  
  
Correction, Takeru, Iori and I discuss our pathetically boring lives. Ken and Hikari discuss schoolwork. And Miyako talks about her sex life.  
  
Miyako had claimed the bed, again. Just how it came to be that she was always on the bed I have no idea, but once Miya had claimed something any attempt to budge her proved futile.  
  
Iori was sitting backwards on my swivel computer chair, much to my distaste as I had wanted the only chair in my room for myself.  
  
Takeru and Hikari were discussing something in low tones over near my leaky beanbag.  
  
I slumped back against my bed lazily playing with Kens hair. He may be my best friend but even I have to admit he needs a haircut.  
  
Ken grinned sleepily and slumped back against me.  
  
"So what'd everyone do on the weekend?" Iori asked, either oblivious to or purposefully ignoring the fact that most of us were falling asleep in my bedroom.  
  
"Slept, played soccer, read manga, and slept some more." I replied lethargically.  
  
"Sleep?" Ken questioned, "You discovered sleep? I was to busy with my physics prac report and writing my English oral to even close my eyes till 2 o'clock Monday morning."  
  
"Aw, poor baby," I grinned at Ken to show I was only teasing, "Shall I kiss it better?"  
  
"Baka." Ken said with a grin, "I hate foreign languages."  
  
"I completely agree," Kari said, apparently having solved T.K's dilemma for him, "Why can't we just write the stupid oral in Japanese?"  
  
"Because the Americans are too lazy to learn Japanese?" Takeru suggested, "By the way can I copy someone's maths assignment? I forgot to do it."  
  
"You can copy mine." Kari said pulling hers out of her bag.  
  
"Thanks. So what'd you do Miya?"  
  
I tipped my head back to look at her.  
  
"Well." She began, "I didn't do anything Friday or Saturday cos kaasan wouldn't let me out of the house. I can't believe she grounded me, I mean seriously, I only had half a gram of speed."  
  
"That's shit Miya. Ken and I missed you at the mall." I growled.  
  
"Yeah, totally. But Saturday night my cousin-"  
  
"-Which one?"  
  
"Neko, she's 15 and she's a Christian. Anyway, she invited me to this youth group party Saturday night," Miyako smirked evilly, "So I went, and fuck was it scary. There were all these little 15 and 16 year olds drinking wine."  
  
"Wine?" Takeru questioned,  
  
"Yep, wine. No saki. No vodka. Just wine." Miyako replied looking horrified at the idea of a party with only one type of alcohol.  
  
"So what happened?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Well, this boy, Beniko - Ben, he's about 15 mind you, comes up to me and tells me about his relationship with God."  
  
I laugh at the mental picture.  
  
"So what happened?" I ask.  
  
"He got really drunk and confessed undying love for me. so I took him into one of the bedrooms and then he told me that he'd never even kissed a girl before."  
  
"You didn't?" Ken asked trying to suppress his giggles.  
  
"Of course I did. I only had one condom in my wallet, contrary to popular belief I'm not a slut and I didn't think I was going to be fucking anyone's brains out that night."  
  
"You slept with a 15 year old Christian?" Hikari asked  
  
Miyako nodded, "Worst sex I ever had. He came when I was putting the condom on, then, when we had sex, he only lasted 25 seconds. So I waited a little while and about 5 minutes later we tried again, same condom mind you, I only had one. He lasted about two and a half minutes. I pretended it was good though. Gave him scratches and everything. Bloody ones too." Miyako looked proud.  
  
"You did the world a service. You made a young boy into a man." I said with a smile.  
  
"Exactly!" Miyako said, "Only."  
  
"What?" Hikari asked suspiciously.  
  
"He thinks we're going out, and I'm head over heels in love with him. How do I break up with him?"  
  
"Give him some more sexual experience then pawn him off onto your cousin." I suggested with a grin.  
  
"Wouldn't work." Miyako sighed, "She's made a pledge of chastity or something."  
  
"He was a virgin right Miya?" Takeru asked, at her nod he shrugged, "Then you should wait for at least two weeks before you dump him."  
  
"Like you'd wait that long!" Miyako accused.  
  
"I did, when Kari and I had sex." Takeru said.  
  
"What?" Miyako yelped, "Why didn't I know you guys had done it?"  
  
"It wasn't a big deal," Kari said, "It was my first time, and I wanted it to be someone who could make it good. So I did it with Takeru."  
  
"Aren't you afraid of getting an STD?" Iori asked, "I mean, do you have any idea where Takeru's been?"  
  
This earned a laugh from the rest of the room, save for Takeru who pounced on Iori and began tickling him, which only served to make the others laugh harder.  
  
"Get off me Takeru! Rape! Rape!" Iori yelled pleadingly, "You lot, get him off me!"  
  
I grinned, listening to Ken laugh. He's one of those people who never laugh, so when they do, it seems like the most precious thing in the world.  
  
Sadly enough I have actually spent countless hours plotting ways to make him smile, especially just before I go to sleep.  
  
And yes I do know how freakishly weird that is.  
  
"Damn," Hikari said as she pulled herself up off the floor, "I have to get home or Okaasan will kill me."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Ken agreed sleepily, slumping even further back against me.  
  
I sigh, "Up you hop Ken. Your 'kaasan will slaughter me if you miss the train again. I'll walk you there. Anyone else want to come?"  
  
"Nah," Takeru said, still sitting squarely on Iori's chest, "I'm already 20 minutes late for basketball practise."  
  
Miyako grinned, "I'll come."  
  
My eyes narrowed, "What have you got planned. You're not going to 'educate' us again are you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Miyako looked indignant at the prospect as she followed us out the door, ".But do either of you know what an angry dragon is?"  
  
~~~  
  
Tuesday, a day of pain for students around the world.  
  
Well okay, not all students, I'm sure there are some lucky people who don't have school on Tuesday.  
  
But for me, Tuesday is a day of unspeakable torture.  
  
It's also the only day Miyako is in morning care group, and consequently, the day she grills me on my non-existent love life.  
  
It's actually rather embarrassing as she has this weird way of making me feel even more inexperienced then I am. She is also obsessed with getting me to admit that I like Ken, which I don't mind you.  
  
I'm really starting to regret my comment on Kens figure. It's not my fault he looks like a girl.  
  
I tuned back into Miya's conversation,  
  
"You know Dai, I think Ken likes you too."  
  
"Did he tell you that?" I asked, my head snapping up.  
  
".Not in so many words, but he's always staring at you. You really should fuck him."  
  
"." I looked at her, not needing to say anything.  
  
"I can tell you're hot for his body, you're digging his groove. You should fuck him"  
  
"I do NOT want to have any kind of sex with Ken" I yelled. Everyone in my care group turned to look at me. I blush and bury my face.  
  
"Not even orally?" Miya looked genuinely confused with the concept that sex was not a prerequisite to a good friendship.  
  
"No, not orally. We are FRIENDS Miyako."  
  
"Oh." There is a slight pause, "I still think you should fuck him."  
  
I sighed, "No Miya." I am actually quite used to her comments, and I'm not that easily fazed, well, not after she stood up a few weeks back in the middle of English class and announced,  
  
'I have a dream,' before proceeding to tell our English class, in great detail, exactly how she planned to ensure that everyone in our friendship circle lost their virginity.  
  
"Okay, so you don't want to at the moment. But there may come a point when you want to know how to give him a blow job. If you want to make it good."  
  
I zoned back out. I know, from past experience, that Miya tends to go into great depth when giving explanations of sexual positions or manoeuvres.  
  
"Miya," I think I'm cutting her off mid sentence, but I'm not really listening to her anyway. "Bell."  
  
~~~  
  
I yawn, sitting up as the bell yet again saves me from the unspeakable torture of school.  
  
I hate maths.  
  
I don't mean I kind of dislike it and would rather play soccer, I mean I hate it. If I could time travel I would travel back in time till I found the person who made maths a required subject for all students, and murder them.  
  
I'm serious.  
  
However, it pales in comparison to physics.  
  
How Ken can stand to go to physics day in day out never ceases to disturb me.  
  
"Lunch time." Miyako says standing and stretching.  
  
Like me she picked the dumb peoples maths.  
  
Unlike me she actually has a brain.  
  
"Did you do any work that lesson?" I ask.  
  
"Nope," She answers with a grin.  
  
"You are so slack."  
  
"S'why you love me." She replies with smirking almost smugly.  
  
~~~  
  
Lunchtime is my favourite time of the day.  
  
I flop down on the benches that belong to our group.  
  
I sound so possessive, but in our school you have to be.  
  
We've kicked more then one person out to secure our seats. Having seats is a very important thing.  
  
Ken sits down on the seat next to me and I grin at him,  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I hate physics," He tells me blandly.  
  
I laugh at him and Miyako ignores him.  
  
"Hey, what do you guys want to get Iori for his birthday?"  
  
It's going to be Iori's birthday next week, and we've been planning his party for ages.  
  
"Erm, well I was thinking that thing you said before would be good."  
  
"I dunno. Don't you think it's a little. extreme?" Ken asks  
  
"No!" Miyako defends, "Iori's still a virgin. I'll be doing the world a favour." I laugh.  
  
"I'll buy the handcuffs with my lunch-money next week. You can administer the blow-job, kay Miya?"  
  
"Sounds cool to me. Take-chan can buy us the alcohol."  
  
"But no one breathes a word of this to Iori - somehow I don't think he'd appreciate this unless he was completely off his face."  
  
Ken shook his head.  
  
"You two are EVIL."  
  
"We're just. looking out for the interests of the universe," I defend.  
  
Takeru and Hikari arrive, still arguing vehemently. Looked like Hikari hadn't solved his problem last night.  
  
"So what's up you two?" I ask  
  
"Takeru thinks," Hikari began angrily, "that Hospitality is a better subject then Music!"  
  
"What?" Miyako stares at him, scandalised, "Music is totally the better subject!"  
  
"Miya. you're failing music," I point out.  
  
"How is that possible?" Hikari asks, "All you have to do is rock up and."  
  
"Case in point," I say with a grin, "Plus Ayami-sensei hates her."  
  
"She doesn't hate me! Nobody hates me. She just. dislikes me intensely. there's a difference."  
  
"Of course." I agree glibly, "Can I have a chip T.Y.?"  
  
"It's T.K. or Takeru. Not T.Y."  
  
"Ken-chan." I whine, accepting the chip, "T.L.'s being mean to me."  
  
"Poke him for me will you Ken?"  
  
Ken pokes me.  
  
"You're so heartless." I whine.  
  
"That makes for a great relationship," Miyako says happily, "What do you say Ken. Wanna fuck Dais? I bet he's a tiger in bed!"  
  
I pull away from Ken and glare at Miyako.  
  
"Ken doesn't lean that way Miya, so just shut up about it!"  
  
Kens cheeks turn a little pink at this comment.  
  
"Exactly. Dai-chan digs girls, so the chances of him and me hooking up are non-existent."  
  
"Thanks," I whisper and squeeze his hand. He squeezes back and things are cool between us again.  
  
They'd be even better if Miyako didn't keep insisting we needed to have rampant animal sex 'neath the stars.  
  
"Have we got Japanese next?" I ask, I'm always with at least one other person from our group in all my classes, we all made sure of that, hence Kari's reason for taking English.  
  
"Yep," Kari nods, "By the way, where's Iori?"  
  
"I'm here!" Iori says grumpily, "I would have been here earlier if you lot hadn't insisted I needed to buy everyone's lunch."  
  
"Thanks Iori!" I grin and bite into my pie.  
  
Ken looks mournfully down at his cheese and vegemite sandwich.  
  
"This is so foul. I can't believe my mom insists I eat this crap!"  
  
I grin and offer him some of my pie,  
  
"I can't believe your mom thinks you like it!"  
  
"I know. Just because we trade with Australia doesn't mean we want to eat their disgusting sandwich spread."  
  
"Do you think the Australians actually eat it?" I question the group, all of whom had tasted the foul spread at some point.  
  
"Eeew, I hope not!" Kari says.  
  
"Maybe." Iori muses, "Although I must say, it's enough to cure you of eating spread out of the jar."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Takeru asks innocently. We all pelt him with various objects; pencils, erasers, and in Ken's case the unwanted sandwich.  
  
"You should just go live in Sydney you. you wanna-be Australian!" I yell, "Lest you taint us with your unnatural desires."  
  
Miyako laughs,  
  
"Too late, you and Ken already."  
  
I launch myself at her and try to strangle her, "I meant his desire for vegemite!!!"  
  
The bell goes saving Miya from imminent death, and the group separates, all of us heading towards our various lessons.  
  
"I still hate Maths," I inform Miyako.  
  
She laughs.  
  
End Chapter 1.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, I wanted to write something cute and fluffy. I'm actually Australian so all comments about vegemite and Australians having bad taste were. um. unpatriotic? I hate it, and think it's foul, but I think T.K.'s queer enough to like it, plus I can see Kens mother having liked it if she got some in Australia. No other country will buy our foul breakfast spread, but we do trade with Japan so.  
  
Anyway, it's probably very inaccurate, but it's just supposed to be humorous fluff, I don't know that it is, but it is fun to write so.  
  
Review if you liked it. After all the twisted and angsty stuff I've been turning out lately I'm actually quite proud of this. 


	2. Day 3: Drugs, Sex, and Miya's Ass

Title: A week in the life of Daisuke Motomiya  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
Email: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Fluff, Light Humour, Light Romance  
  
Warnings: Light Shounen-ai, Fluff, Randomness, Very much like my life.  
  
Summary: A week in the life of Daisuke Motomiya. Light Kensuke, Takari hinting, Miyori hints (What?!? Where did that come from ^_~), and lots and lots of fluff.  
  
Authors Notes: Well I'm on vacation now, so I figured I really should write the next chapter, plus I got my own puter. *hugs laptop* And Nine reviewed me *dies of happiness* Hopefully I'll be able to put more Kensuke into this part. Hehe, I love them together!!!  
  
To Tanya, who actually does act like Miya, To Jacob, who reacted like a fangirl when I admitted to liking Beth. To Nat, who likes Ken's whip(s). And as always to K-chan.  
  
Wednesday, personally I quite like Wednesdays, it's the day that signifies you've made it halfway through the school week.  
  
As I said, I like Wednesdays.  
  
I have "community studies" first up. It's probably my favourite class, it's also probably my slackest.  
  
Miya doesn't take community studies, she used to, but then she switched into senior computing when Izzy asked her to. We're still only juniors, but Miya, as I said before, has a brain and generally gets incredibly good grades. When she's not off her face on drugs or plotting to have sex, or hacking into the school database to change one of her ex-boyfriends grades to an F that is.  
  
Takeru yawns, "Hey Dais, wanna go for a walk, Kari's got frees at the moment so she's in the library. We could go get her kicked out if you want?"  
  
I shrug, "Sounds cool. Keiko-sensei, we're just going to the library kay?" I call out.  
  
Keiko nods, "Mmm. Be back before the bell though, if you can."  
  
We race out of the classroom towards the library, and Kari. Because she, like Ken, is studying English at such a high level, the school gives her a lot of study periods. It's totally unfair.  
  
We plop down in the chairs next to Hikari. She has her discman on, and doesn't notice we've arrived. To my horror she appears to be 'doing work'. This is quite possibly because she's almost failing English, I ignore that and grab her round the middle, making her yelp with surprise.  
  
"Hey Hika-chan! We came to visit you!!!"  
  
She rolls her eyes, "I have to write a 600 word essay in English on the similarities and differences between the young people of Japan and England."  
  
"Erm. The English kids don't speak Japanese?" I suggest hopefully.  
  
Hikari laughs at me, and I grin, I have this weird obsession with making people laugh.  
  
"I have Biology next. Anyone want to ditch class and come for a walk down the park with me?" Takeru asked flatly.  
  
"Erm. why not?" I agree, "As long as we're back in time for Hospitality. I want to make scones."  
  
Hikari sighs, "I should be in maths, but what the hell?" She grins, "Count me in."  
  
Coolly the three of us waltz out of school. That sounds like something that just shouldn't happen, but it does. I think there are maybe 17 people in our school who've never cut class, and about 15 of those are 'disabled'. Our school is just a little. slack. I'm actually personally acquainted with the principals daughter - Ayakaishi Fei, and she cuts more than I do, which really says something about our school.  
  
We walk around the park for a while, until Hikari gets tired and forces us to sit down next chance we get. We find a gazebo type thing and Hikari collapses. Takeru lights up a cigarette and leans back with a satisfied sigh. I grin and steal it, taking a long drag.  
  
"Indirect kiss," He points out smirking as he steals the smoke back and takes another drag.  
  
"Want a drag?" He offers Kari. She leans forward and takes the cigarette, taking a deep drag. Like me Kari's a social smoker, as both of us have said before, we can't afford the cigarettes, so we steal Takeru's and Miya's whenever possible. Ken and Iori won't touch the things. They think we're poisoning ourselves.  
  
"Pity it's not weed. I could really do with a joint right now." She says relaxing against the wall.  
  
I give her a startled look. While I know Hikari-chan does weed, but she usually doesn't say anything about it. She's been doing marijuana since before we, the second digidestined, went to the digital world. She was the one who got Miya onto the stuff. She usually has a healthy supply of drugs on her, despite the fact that she only does weed and the occasional dexy.  
  
Takeru hasn't been doing drugs for quite that long. He only started doing them after he went to one of Matts parties when he was 13 and had a threesome with one of the guys from Matts band and this 18 year old fox who spiked his drink.  
  
Matt never forgave either of them since they were both his friends. Tenshi maintained she thought he was Matt, while the drummer, whose name to this day I can't recall, insisted he didn't know it was Takeru until he woke up the next morning. He also insisted it was Takeru who had initiated the whole thing, and while Takeru never it admitted to Matt, he secretly confided to me that he did remember the initial suggestion being his. He claims he has no regrets, although that wasn't what he said when his mother found out the next morning.  
  
Me, I'm pretty much drug free. Okay, so that's a little over-exaggeration. I smoke pot, but nowhere near as much as some of the other Digidestined. My parents smoke it occasionally, and Jun's done pretty much everything, which explains why she gets on so well with Miya and most of my other friends.  
  
I say most because Yamato still doesn't trust her after her 'crush'. Okay, so it was more like an obsession, and it was mostly because Jun was high nearly every time she saw him. She lost all chance of friendship with him, but it was funny as hell to watch.  
  
We sit in the gazebo, discussing everything that comes to mind, school work, drugs, sex and Miya's ass. Well Takeru and Hikari do anyway. I know they're not doing it on purpose, but I always feel left out when I'm with them for some reason. When we were younger it was because T.K. and Kari were in love or some shit, but now.  
  
Takeru and Hikari are both pretty smart, me, I'm lucky if I pass, Hikari freaks out if she gets lower then a B. Drugs, I can talk to them about, but I'm not a total stoner, I'm sort of a social druggie I guess you'd say. and as for sex. I'm still a virgin, like Ken and Iori.  
  
Miya's ass, which is Hikari and Takeru's main topic for today, is actually also kinda exclusive. I've never had any kind of sex with Miyako, and I think I'm the only one (save for Ken and Iori) who hasn't. And I'm probably the only one who's never had the chance.  
  
I know she has this weird thing for Iori, I dunno, she wants to take his innocence or something, and she was really into Ken a few years back, before she concluded he was gay.  
  
She's slept with Izzy, Jyou, Mimi, Matt. I think she's even slept with Tai. I know she had a threesome with Jun and Shin, Jun's current love interest at Jun's request. but not me.  
  
Is there something wrong with me?  
  
The biggest slut amongst us (and I mean that in an entirely good way, as I am totally jealous of that ability) and she isn't interested in me.  
  
I stand up, "Hey we'd better head back, it's about lunch time now, and the others'll probably be waiting for us."  
  
The other two stand and we amble off back towards the school.  
  
~~~  
  
"It's about time you three rocked up. By the way Dais your friend Ayakaishi was looking for you earlier. She wanted to know if you were doing anything on the weekend?"  
  
My head is blank as I try to recall what she might be referring to, then it clicks, "Oh. Fei-chan's having a party, she wants some people to rock up and help her get smashed since her parents are out of town. I told her I'd check what was on and get back to her about being there. It's an open party. You guys wanna go?"  
  
Takeru looks thoughtful, "No way I wanna pass up a party, but it'll mean we'll probably have to be up by about 4pm Saturday to start getting ready, and that's always hard after one of Matts parties."  
  
"Oh shit! That's right." Matt is famous for his killer parties, if you go to one of Matt's parties you automatically have the best stories, and the admiration of nearly everyone in the school, "Well, we'll see what we can do kay?" I reply.  
  
Takeru and Hikari nod, Miya whoops in agreement, and Ken gives me a shy smile,  
  
"Count me in also Daisuke."  
  
I stare at him in surprise, he doesn't come to our parties often, usually he prefers to just talk and hang out with us during the day, or at sleepovers if we have them.  
  
Miya grins, "I can't wait for Matt's party. I heard the bass guitarist in his band can do this really amazing thing with his tongue, a can of whipped cream and a bag of jellybeans."  
  
"What happened to Christian boy then?" Hikari asks in surprise.  
  
"Oh." Miya looks faintly embarrassed, "I went over to his house last night and met his parents. They were really pleased to meet me and all. Anyway, we ended up going into his room, and we started fooling around, and then I realised, we were about to have sex again. He had his shirt off, and we'd been making out and I just stopped and said, 'I can't do this,' then broke up with him."  
  
We all stare at her in horrified shock.  
  
"That was so mean Miya!" I say trying not to laugh.  
  
"You do what you have to do." Takeru finally said, shrugging off the story.  
  
Hikari shook her head, "Only you Miya."  
  
The lunch bell goes and we all hurriedly split up heading for our various classes before we get caught lingering, me heading towards Hospitality with Hikari, Takeru and Miyako going to Music, Takeru is a few steps behind admiring Miya's short black skirt, or rather her ass, and Ken and Iori are heading towards the Biology labs.  
  
"I like scones!" I announce joyfully.  
  
Hikari grins, "Well then lets go scone-boy."  
  
End Chapter 2.  
  
Authors Notes: Erk I hate Wednesdays, I can't believe Dai likes them. It's my only full day of school, and I have 3 hours of maths straight first up. *winces*  
  
I don't do community studies, but it is offered at my school. I guess it's kinda like study hall or something in the US, you have to tell the teacher what you're doing then you can do whatever you want. Hope that makes it slightly clearer, my classes are probably more like Kari's or Kens then Dai's, but he's fun to write anyway.  
  
Also, I know cutting class is 'wrong' but like drugs I am stupidly under the impression that everyone does it at least once, hell, I'm a teachers brat and I do it at least once a week. ^_^' And yes you can cut class and still do well at my school, which is why I write Kari and Miya the way I do.  
  
This was really good to write, considering how bad I feel at the moment. I just broke up, so I'm a little sad. The relationship was really hurting me, but I feel just as bad and empty now as I did during it. I'm rambling, and it's unimportant, what's important is reviews!!!  
  
Review if you liked it, hell review if you didn't. I live on reviews. I'm a review slut. I'll do anything for them (blow jobs, hand jobs, stripping.) 


	3. Day 4: Kissing in the Girls Toilets, Mor...

Title: A week in the life of Daisuke Motomiya  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
Email: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Fluff, Light Humour, Light Romance  
  
Warnings: Light Shounen-ai, Fluff, Randomness, Very much like my life.  
  
Summary: A week in the life of Daisuke Motomiya. Light Kensuke, Takari hinting, Miyori hints (What?!? Where did that come from ^_~), and lots and lots of fluff.  
  
Authors Notes: Of course I mentioned you Nine!!! I love your work! *grins* Thanks for your nice review, it really made my day! Anyway. to my flamers, if you're reading this, usually I'd laugh at your pathetic ignorance, but I'm actually in a really bad mood after the embarrassment of being asked if I really had a threesome/really made out with a girl. You know what? I don't care that the digidestined on the show would never behave like this. That's why it's called FANFICTION moron. This is not written seriously, it's fluff. I like the characters the way I write them, promiscuous sluts or otherwise. You don't do drugs. big whoop. So everyone doesn't do drugs, I recant my statement. Next time I'll make sure I put up a flashing neon light saying "Everyone will act OOC because this is a fanfiction.' OK? I'm done.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Duh. *Big Neon Sign Flashes* Therefore expect characters from the show to be OOC okay?!?  
  
To Tanya, who actually does act like Miya, To Jacob, who reacted like a fangirl when I admitted to liking Beth. To Nat, who likes Ken's whip(s). And as always to K-chan.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Thursday, The evilest day of the week. The day of the week that taunts you with the knowledge that the week is almost over, yet YOU have to go to school.  
  
It also just so happens to be the day Miya decided to rock up to school completely stoned.  
  
Not that this is a new thing, no, but Miya's kinda scary when she's high, funny as hell, but kinda scary.  
  
We have Japanese first up, but before we get to the classroom, Miyako decides that we need to detour to the toilets.  
  
The female toilets.  
  
Miyako is surprisingly strong, and somehow manages to drag me into the toilets (against my will might I add!) and instructs me to breathe deeply.  
  
I giggle, and Miya pulls out her pipe, yanks me towards the corner of the toilet block and lights up. We're about to leave when we hear the sound of 'impending doom'. One of the teachers who regularly patrol the school is about to walk in.  
  
Miya pauses to consider which is worse, been caught doing drugs or making out, and roughly throws me against the wall before snogging my face off. The teacher, Kazu-sensei takes one look at us, sighs and says something about not sneaking boyfriends into the toilet.  
  
"It could have been worse," Miya tells me after she leaves, "She could have thought we were lesbians." She giggled, "Like when Matt and Sora snogged in the high school toilets they got this huge lecture about lesbian relationships until Matt informed them that he was a male. They called his dad to confirm it and everything."  
  
I roll my eyes,  
  
"I actually look like a guy Miya."  
  
She grins, "That's debatable."  
  
Three minutes later we've finally managed to smoke the pot, and we wander down to our Japanese Lit class.  
  
We have a relief teacher, which is lucky, because we're too stoned to do any actual work. I notice a bird outside my window and slip out of my seat to name the bird. It really is quite a pretty bird.  
  
Behind me I can hear Miya arguing with Hikari. I think Hikari just tried to take her pen, and Miya's being paranoid. I stand up and bounce over to where Miya and Hika-chan are standing, then without saying a word, grab Kari's face and stare deeply into her eyes.  
  
"What?" Hikari asks nervously pulling away.  
  
I laugh joyfully, "You have the universe in your eyes!"  
  
"What about me?" Miya asks.  
  
I lean over and peer into her eyes, "I can't see it."  
  
"You have the semi-universe in your eyes, Dai." Miya tells me.  
  
"Really?" I laugh happily, "That's so cool." A thought occurs to me, and I look over at my window, "My bird's gone." My bottom lip quivers and I start to sob. loudly. My beautiful bird is GONE.  
  
"Miya, where's my bird?"  
  
T.K. puts a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Dai, we'll make missing posters, what's your bird's name?"  
  
This makes me feel even worse, "I. don't. know." I say through my tears.  
  
"What does it look like?" Kari asks.  
  
"It. was white, and beautiful." I say, ignoring the other seagulls, because my bird isn't there.  
  
"Where's my pen?" Miya interrupts, "I want my pen!"  
  
I laugh loudly, and the relief teacher walks to the back of the room to tell us to be quiet.  
  
Miya shushes me, smiling charmingly at the teacher, while Takeru and Hikari shut up.  
  
I can't stop laughing, there's just something utterly hilarious about the situation. The relief teacher looks at me as if I'm crazy, and asks if I need to go outside to settle down.  
  
I stop laughing, paranoia setting in, "Miya. I don't wanna be alone."  
  
I look over at Takeru who's sniffing his liquid paper as if it holds the answers to the universe in it's smell, and Hikari who has been caught up in the hype as well and is bouncing up and down in her chair.  
  
The relief teacher must have left,  
  
I stand up on top of my desk,  
  
"God has spoken to me!"  
  
"What? What did he say?" Miya asks excitedly, her too-big eyes focusing on me.  
  
"I am the prophet, he commands us to go to. the library!"  
  
"We must go!" Hikari says.  
  
I jump off the desk and stride out the door, the other three following me, proclaiming my divinity.  
  
We take the long way around, pointing out oddities in the sky, and shrinking away from any teachers we encounter fearfully.  
  
We reach the library and we start loudly exclaiming over the sex books so that everyone can hear us.  
  
The bell rings and I meet my care-group teacher coming out. I giggle and greet her with a hug, then promptly fall over.  
  
"I can't breathe!" I inform her cheerfully.  
  
"Your hyperventilating." She tells me worriedly, "Just breathe. In then out, okay Daisuke."  
  
I nod and begin breathing in and out in a very weird manner.  
  
Miya suddenly realises what the bell means, "We have to split up. That bell means aloneness."  
  
"Don't worry Miya, I don't have to go to Biology, I'll go to music with you instead." I beam at her, and we walk towards her music class.  
  
~~~  
  
We get to Miya's music class and sit down as quietly as possible, which considering that we're still high and finding everything incredibly amusing we're kind of loud.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" I ask curiously.  
  
The teacher stands up out the front, "Hiroka, Ida and Innoue, I want you and your partners to perform today, make sure you have your music ready."  
  
"Innoue? Is that you Miya-chan?" I ask somewhat stupidly.  
  
Miya giggles, "Ano... I think so..."  
  
We watch as the other two students perform a piece of music with their partners, this performance is the basis for their grade for the year.  
  
Miya presses a piece of paper into my hand, and walks over to the piano to sit down. "We will be performing, 'What if God... Was One of Us." Miya informed the teacher as I followed her to the piano.  
  
Miyako played the intro then nudged me, I looked down at the words on the sheet of paper and tried to sing them, "What if God smoked cannabis..."  
  
We get halfway through the song before we're sent to the principals office for inappropriate actions. Laughing Miya and I amble out of the classroom and head towards the principals office.  
  
The principal isn't in his office, but we're told to wait outside while the door remains temptingly open. We last 5 minutes before we crack.  
  
Miya creeps into the office, and I follow her. She flips through the papers of his desk with a single minded focus that would have done a zen master proud.  
  
"Whatcha looking for?" I ask.  
  
"My report," She replies grinning, "I want to know if Ayashi-sensei failed me so I can change my grade."  
  
I help her look through the papers, discarding any unwanted ones on the floor, nothing!  
  
Miya sighs and plucks a permanent marker out of the cup of pens on his desk, and quickly writes a message for Ayakaishi-sensei.  
  
I read it, a mixture of shock and admiration curling in my belly,  
  
"Kisses are blown, Kisses are wasted, Blowjobs aint blowjobs, Unless their tasted. Sex causes germs, and germs are hated, so fuck me baby, I'm vaccinated."  
  
It's Miya's custom poem, and I give her an incredulous look. She shrugs and gives me an innocent smile. I shrug back and steal the pen, turning to the white table the principal uses for meetings and kneel down to write my own poem.  
  
Miya looks down and reads it aloud over my shoulder,  
  
"Sex and drugs and rock and rave, let's get smashed and misbehave, on speed and weed and little e's, let's get fucked and talk to trees, life's a trip and then you die, so fuck em all and let's get high. Nice one Dai," She congratulates me.  
  
Hastily I pick up all the papers we've thrown off the desk and table and dump them back where they were before dragging Miya back out to the seat where we're supposed to sit while waiting for the principal.  
  
He walks in and sees us there after a minute and blinks in surprise, "Motomiya-kun, what are you doing here?" He asks.  
  
I smile charmingly, "My friend Miyako and I had a disagreement with the music teacher, and she sent us to you so we could discuss our attitude problem."  
  
He sighs, "You know the drill Motomiya, please write an apology."  
  
I nod, giving my patented grin, "Of course sensei... We really didn't mean to upset her."  
  
He smiles, "I know Motomiya, you just have problems. Are you coming to Fei's party..."  
  
I blanch, how does he know about that!?!  
  
"...Next month. It's just a little thing, she just wants to have a few friends round to eat cake and I know she really likes you Motomiya-kun."  
  
I nod wordlessly, I get on really well with Ayakaishi-sensei because his daughter and I dated at one point and we're still close friends, and Ayakaishi worships the ground Fei walks upon.  
  
She's pretty, and very smart, she's also one of the worst behaved students in the whole school. It's not that Ayakaishi-sensei let's her off, but none of the teachers have told him, and when they 'pick on her' he goes totally parental. It's funny to watch.  
  
Suddenly the world spins and my feet slip from under me.  
  
"Daisuke! Are you okay?" Miyako asks worriedly.  
  
I blink in confusion, "My head really hurts, I think I'm really sick," I lie, knowing I'm only coming down.  
  
Miya tries to act concerned, "I'll just take you to the sick room, and get someone to call your parents, we'll do what you said Ayakaishi-sensei, thank you."  
  
Ayakaishi gives me one last worried look before nodding and walking into his office.  
  
Miya guides me to the sick room and collapses in giggles, "I guess I'll stay with you until your 'kaasan gets here."  
  
I grin, "Now just hold the room still for me..."  
  
I smile weakly at my mom when she arrives, "Hey 'kaasan."  
  
She rest a hand on my forehead, "Are you alright honey? Have you taken anything?"  
  
I panic, trying to make sense of her words in my bewildered mind, "Ano... Iie, but we used a lot of liquid paper in Japanese Lit."  
  
She looks at me slightly confused, "I meant did the school give you any medicine. You didn't sniff any of that liquid paper did you?"  
  
I shake my head and moan. She helps me up worriedly,  
  
"Oh my poor baby."  
  
I let her lead me out and give Miya a thumbs up. She grins and winks at me, before taking off, obviously to her own home.  
  
I suppose this gives me an excuse for not being in Biology... They can't tell me off for being sick.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, am not mad at my flamers no more. Will not be bitchy. Story is not ONLY about drugs, is also about sex. *laughs* Anyway, it is possible to get high on liquid paper. All Dai's earlier experiences with liquid paper (apart from being sent to the principals office for being in trouble, and making out with the friend I based Miya on in the girls toilets) are mine. *laughs at the irony* I wasn't high when I made out with her - I was drunk.  
  
I'm sorry this took so long but I've been kinda busy, and I just finished my SACE end of year exams a few weeks back. (My year 12 French exams were awful) Anyway, please review - it's my birthday! 


End file.
